A Heavenly Wish
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: It's May 3rd, Tifa's birthday and Cloud gives her the suprise of her life. Cloud/Tifa


  
  
A Heavenly Wish  
  
  
  
Nibelheim was cold and chilly as usual as well as silent and dead. Only a couple of dim lights were lit up from a few houses, barely illuminating any darkness. The stars however, seemed to shone extra bright tonight. Millions of them sparkled like the finest diamonds against black velvet. A certain brunette still in her usual battle outfit stepped out of her small two- story house. Her long hair trailed gently with the wind behind her as she took a deep breath. A light foggy mist escaped her rosy lips as she rubbed her bare arms, trying to keep them warm.  
  
This was one of the things Tifa loved to do at night. Just to come out for a little walk and watch the stars made her feel tranquil and calm. It was such a nostalgic feeling, reminding her much of days in the past as a little girl. She immediately shook her head, trying to get rid of her dreaded past. It was something she never wanted to recall or experience again. It was all too painful just to think about it. Her friends, family, town, Zack, Cloud.everything. Nothing was ever the same anymore ever since that cursed day.  
  
She turned her head back to her house. _Speaking of Cloud.I hope he's getting some rest.  
_  
It was only a week since they had just stopped Meteor and saved the Planet. Never had she ever felt so happy about anything else. All of Avalanche's work had paid off in the end. They all came through together to defeat Jenova and Sephiroth. Even though Aeris wasn't there physically, she still managed to play her role and summoned the Lifestream. No one could have done this without the flower girl's assistance.  
  
_Aeris_  
  
The beautiful and loving Cetra. The way that she had died.it just wasn't fair. Letting a single tear trickle down her face, Tifa slowly closed shut her wine colored orbs and instantly, she saw a quick image of Aeris's unforgettable death. She was her best friend.no, she was more than that. Aeris was like a sister to her. It was still so unbelievable that she wasn't with them anymore but one day, they were all going to be reunited with her in the Lifestream.  
  
"Oh Aeris." Tifa quietly whispered. "How I wish you were with us.it would've made Cloud so happy."  
  
It was true. There was no doubt that she was the one who won Cloud's heart. No matter how hard she tried, Aeris was the one Cloud loved, not her. She was perfect in everyway she was not. Rubbing her moist eyes, the brunette found herself climbing on top of the wooden well. Her most sacred place.the place where Cloud had made the most important promise to her. She sat there for a while with her headed rested comfortably on the support and her long slender legs dangling over the edge. Placing her right hand over her bosom, she exhaled deeply. It had been years and she still didn't tell Cloud how she felt. Maybe it was partly because she already knew his answer that he was in love with Aeris and she just couldn't handle the rejection if that was so. Her only reason for living up to this day was for Cloud, looking after him and protecting him. After she was brought to Midgar, her only motive to survive was too someday be reunited with her childhood friend again. She was so very afraid that if she were rejected, she would have no reason to live anymore and would have to endure another wave of pain, something she just couldn't take anymore.  
  
_No...no more pain.I.that's all I have been going through for the past seven years.I.just wish some happiness will come along the way. Is that too much to ask?_  
  
"Oh Cloud.if only you knew how I feel."  
  
_Don't be foolish Tifa...you'll never be able to express your feelings to him. You're too-_  
  
"Tifa? Is that you?" a familiar deep voice questioned from behind.  
  
The fighter immediately spun around and caught Cloud in a black cloak standing below the well. Even during the night, he still managed to maintain his spiky blonde hair. How he does it was beyond her.  
  
"Cloud? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I came looking for you. I started to become worried because I couldn't find you anywhere in the house til I stepped out here."  
  
Her lips formed into a tiny smile at his words. _He was concerned...  
_  
"So what are you doing up there?"  
  
"Oh.nothing much, just looking at the stars."  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
_Join me? Cloud really wants to?_ "Oh.sure."  
  
The Avalanche leader quickly climbed up and sat right besides a shy Tifa. "Sure is cold tonight," he commented. Before she could protest, he took of his cloak and gently draped it over her shoulders.  
  
Tifa's ruby eyes widened. "Cloud no...then you'll be cold."  
  
"Don't worry about me." _You've worried about me long enough_  
  
For a few moments, they just watched the heavenly sky night in silence. Neither of them commented, just kept their gaze locked on the stars that was now twinkling brighter than ever. Suddenly, Cloud reached for Tifa's delicate hands and held it between his own rough ones. "There's something I want to tell you."  
  
The girl looked at him nervously. "What is it...?" she questioned hesitantly.  
  
He scratched his head uneasily. "I thought today would be best to let it all out."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. "Cloud?"  
  
"I never got a chance to say this before but.I want to thank you. I want to thank you for always being there whenever I needed you. You helped me so much. I was lost and confused when I first arrived at Sector 7 but you took me in and made sure I was going to be all right by signing me up in Avalanche. And when I was trapped in my own perplexed past and world.you were the one who pulled me out and helped me regain everything again. You stayed with me at Mideel...you were going to give up the whole journey just to stay by my side to take care of me. Thank you Tifa."  
  
"Oh.it's OK.you don't need to thank me for anything Cloud." There was a slight disappointment in her soft voice. She turned her head by the blonde instantly spun Tifa round again.  
  
"No it's not OK. I just want to let you know that.Im so grateful to have a friend like you."  
_  
Just a friend huh?_  
  
He looked into her glistening eyes that can easily outshine any stars. "Tifa...you never abandoned me and I want to let you know that.I wont ever abandon you either. I-I...love you Tifa Lockheart."  
_  
What did he just say?_  
  
She felt her heart pounding immensely within her. She wanted to scream out her feelings for him, she wanted to stay something, anything but she was so lost for words. "Cloud...?" One look in his captivating Mako eyes answered all of her whirlwind of questions.  
  
"I love you," he repeated again, firmly this time. "You were always the one there in my heart. I...I just never got a chance to say it with all that was going on but I want to let you know that...I was watching over and protecting you throughout the whole journey...just like what you have done for me."_ God...she's so beautiful. _He brought his hands up and carefully wiped away the tiny crystalline tears that rolled down her soft cheeks.  
  
"Cloud...I...for so long I wanted to tell you how I feel. I love you too," she managed to choke out.  
  
The mercenary let out a huge sigh of relief and instantly embraced the angel next to him, drawing her into his arms. She placed her head on his strong shoulder and closed her eyes, savoring ever minute of this moment. Cloud Strife...the man she had loved ever since when she was a little girl had returned her feelings. Never ever would she have thought she would see the day when he would say those words.  
  
_But what about Aeris?_  
  
Tifa gently pulled back. "Cloud? What about Aeris?"  
  
"Aeris..." He looked up at the sky with Tifa's hands still clasped in his. "I loved her as a friend only. She had done so much for all of us. In fact.I went to her for advice and told her my feelings for you but of course I told her not to tell. That was on the night when we were all at Gold Saucer. She said I'll find the right day and time. I never got the chance to ask her what she meant because..."  
  
Both of them knew why.  
  
"But anyway...I thought today was the 'right' day to tell you this."  
  
"How come?"  
  
Cloud gave her a smile, a real genuine one. "Tifa...did you forget? Today...is your birthday."  
  
She responded with a shocked expression and a slight gasp. She had totally forgotten. In fact, for the past seven years, she had never celebrated her birthday, didn't even care. Everyday was all just the same. "Cloud..it is isn't it? I can't believe you remembered! I-I...totally forgot."  
  
The blonde chuckled. "Of course I remembered! How could I forget? Everyone else remembered as well but they couldn't make it because of all their busy schedules but they told me to give you their blessings."  
  
"Happy Birthday Tifa..." He pulled her closer until their faces were only inches apart. Leaning down, he soon found his lips on her. Both of them were engaged in a passionate kiss that they had so longed for. It was then when she felt their souls merging as one.  
  
_Thank you Aeris...thank you so much. Even though everyone isn't here.I could feel them so close by next to me. It looks like...my wish had finally come true. Thank you._  
  
Just then, a shooting star sprang across, leaving a sparkling silver trail behind. Also emerging from the thick clouds was a vague outline of the Highwind. The loud rumbling engines were turned off. Everyone gathered together at the cockpit and peered down at their two friends.  
  
Cid let out a puff from his cigarettes. "Would you look at that? It's about time that damn kid got his feelings out."  
  
Yuffie nodded. "I couldn't agree more!!"  
  
A/N: It's May 3rd today and I just wanted to write something about Tifa's birthday because I love her so much and FF7 was so wonderful. Makes me want to play it again (which I will soon probably for the 10th time) Well I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading this. Happy Birthday Tifa!  



End file.
